Morir con humor
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: El seppuku es un ritual en que se debe morir con clase y moral, pero Gintoki hará de este ritual algo muy digno de su talento como comediante y Hijikata se pone rojo como un tomate Leve GinxHiji más referencia-parodia a Citrus


Todo comienza en Edo cuando el Akiba dome estaba lleno de mucha gente, uno diría que a simple vista fuera un concierto de Otsu chan o de las waifus de Love Live, ¿Y por qué no hablo de Idolmaster? A quien le importa Idolmaster, Love Live es la ver…

Ejem, yendo a la historia el famoso estadio estaba repleto de gente mientras que en el centro estaban sentados los oficiales del Shinsengumi como siempre el Gorila favorito de todos Kondo Isao estaba a la cabeza y al lado el más destacado capitán y primero en línea Okita Sougo o bueno el sádico de mierda para los amiguis e incluso su waifu china extraterrestre.

La tarima estaba llena de blanco junto con una almohada blanca de terciopelo, una tablilla mortuoria con una cuchilla tanto y sobretodo el pequeño arbolito bonsái pareciera que era una escena cliché de seppuku y si…Era real, todo esta algarabía era presenciar el ritual de suicidio de alguien pero ese alguien no era un señor feudal y ni un criminal que pidiera morir con honor; esto es realidad era el suicidio de alguien amado por unos y odiado por otros.

Del camerino subía un hombre de cabello plateado de unos veinte o cercano a los treinta aunque lo raro es que venía vestido como toda una colegiala fashion, suéter amarrado a la cintura, falda corta a rayas, camiseta blanca con las mangas subidas al antebrazo y sobretodo el hombre estaba muy maquillado y se veía muy sexy a pesar de que era un hombre, claro.

Su nombre era conocido y odiado en dedo, un samurái distinto a todos, un otaku de fama indiscutible, un mujeriego y vago en sus tiempos libres pero un gran héroe en sus actos…Gintoki Sakata era el nombre del suicida y al lado del condenado estaba un hombre de cabello negro corto, con su uniforme de la Shinsengumi conocido por su afición a la mayonesa, fumador cuestionado, amargado en el sentido laboral e incluso tuvo más intentos de asesinato que cualquier mandatario. Dicho hombre era Hijikata Toshiro el segundo al mando de la Shinsengumi, el alto oficial era su ejecutor.

Todos en Edo se preguntaban, ¿Por qué Gintoki eligió ese ritual? ¿Por qué acabar con su vida? ¿Por qué en su último día está de cosplay de una waifu del montón? ¿Qué hizo para no vivir en el deshonor y la vergüenza? Nadie lo sabía, quizás unos se preocupaban y otros pues se alegraban e incluso la Yorozuya no sabía el por qué la decisión de su líder. Pero una cosa era cierta y es que el samurái friki iba a darse muerte con honor…Aunque demostraba todo su humor.

Hijikata indignado y quizás sonrojado por la fisonomía de su ejecutado le preguntó algo indignado como todo un oficial

-Gintoki, ¿Por qué vienes de idol barata en tu último día? ¿Qué no sabes que en un seppuku más allá de un suicidio digno se debe mostrar clase y ejemplo? ¿O es que quieres hacer el payaso en momentos así?

El peliplata como una waifu luchona y cabrona que se hace respetar le respondió

-Para tu información soy una gyaru y me llamo Yuzu, y si soy la protagonista de Citrus cuyo sueño en la vida es ser la perra de una emo sin desarrollo ni personalidad y aparte tengo el poder del guión donde con decir "Mami, soy gay" todo el mundo me da su apoyo y sus fuerzas y claro obtengo a la chica y me caso con ella pero eso sí me la follo y le doy un mocoso para que se le quite lo amargada

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese manga yuri en esto?

-Simple Mayora-san, esta semana se acabó y el final fue una mierda completa, se suponía que la emo tenía un pretendiente y la rubia como todo un Naruto se iba tras su vagina aparte de que el abuelo amargón haría presencia, yo quería conflicto. ¿Y qué me dieron? Un simple "Siiii" del abuelo y ¡Tada! Final feliz genérico y cursi con flores y brillitos.

-Vamos es un manga yuri, todos sabemos que los yuris siempre terminan en lo cursi y lo trillado…Si tanto te quejabas de esa cosa, ¿Por qué lo leías cada mes?

-Obvio, es por Matsuri que seguía esa cosa, algo me dice que esa chica y yo somos parecidos en algo o quizás sea yo en otra dimensión y claro Harumin que está de la verga, quería mi Haruyuzu, no me lo dieron, quería Harumatsu, tampoco no me lo dieron, quería mi porno, ¡Nunca me lo dieron!

Hijikata suspiró

-Deja de quejarte y siéntate- El alto mando señaló a la almohada junto a la tablilla con la cuchilla a lo cual el peliplata caminó para luego sentarse en la tablilla cosa que encabronó a primeras al vicecomandante

-¡Siéntate en la almohada! ¡No en la tablilla!

El samurái fue a la almohada pero hizo una pose rikolina de super modelo acostándose de lado mientras decía con una voz muy coquetona

-Hola marinero, ¿Quieres comer a Yuzu?

El pelinegro se dio un buen facepalm mientras a unas pequeñas instancias algunos asistentes se reían por lo bajo sobretodo Kagura y Shinpachi mientras Okita se divertía grabando en su móvil sobretodo la parte en donde el adicto a la mayonesa McCornick estaba más encabronado y en tan sólo unos diez minutos.

-¡Ponte de rodillas!- El condenado asintió mientras Hijikata leía un edicto de los cargos que se la aludían al yorozuya pero como era muy aburrido escuchar un discurso nuestro protagonista inició otra parodia de Citrus donde era la gyaru protagonista corriendo como un caballero con una dokimakura en brazos y en eso besó con frenesí a su "Mei" cual galán inclina a su princesa para besarla pero no contaba que el oficial veía con desagrado esa parte aunque en el fondo estaba celoso, como hubiera querido ser la emo sin personalidad en brazos de su gyaru y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar

El samurái se preparó para ver hacia abajo o bueno sólo viendo un mensaje de su "Querido Yerno Sadico" con el texto "Sigue así, es una de las partes que amo de este amargetas". El ojiazul preparaba su katana mientras miraba a su hasta ahora amante Gintoki. El peliplata con una mueca burlona dijo con una voz muy coqueta

-Oye muñeca, dicen que eres el más rápido del Oeste…Demuéstrame lo genial que eres con tu espada y con la de abajo si quieres

-¿Quieres pruebas? Ahí lo tienes- El vicecomadante lanzó hacia arriba una manzana para luego encestarle varios golpes y la manzana cayó intacta al suelo para ser cortada en tajos en cuestión de segundos.

"Nada mal" Pensó el samurái de cabello plateado y en eso se acercó el oficial

-¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

-Cómo que…

-No sé idiota, di algo…Una canción, una despedida o algo

-Ok McGay…Ejem- El samurái estando arrodillado movía sus caderas mientras cantaba

-Todo por el chiquito, todo por el chiquido…-El condenado miró a su ejecutor el cual estaba sonrojado junto con unas venas marcadas en su frente a lo que no dudó en pararse y bailar como una diva que era

-Mío, ese hombre es mío…A medias pero mío, mío, mío…- El oficial estaba rojo como un tomate a lo cual el yorozuya se inclinó como una reguetonera contra la entrepierna del pelinegro a lo cual simulando tener sexo moviendo su cintura cantó no sin antes cosplayarse de Matsuri y poniendo al vicecomandante una peluca de cabello largo egipcio castaño…Una parodia Harumatsu

-Házlo sempai , dale sin parar. Dale como perro que mi mami va a llegar…Dale dale sempai, dale dale sempai… ¡Métela Sempai, métela! ¡Oh si si siii!

No pasaron dos segundos cuando el oficial explotó de ira haciendo más gracia para la audiencia que estalla en carcajadas

-¡Basta maldito friki! ¡De todas tus parodias esta es la peor! ¿Por qué Citrus? ¡Y aparte no me cae bien esa Matsuri! ¡Déjate de cagadas y suicídate de una puta vez!

El aludido se volvió a sentarse mientras el oficial trataba de calmarse y dijo con serenidad

-Bien, desenvaina la tanto y colócala sobre tu cintura

Gintoki miró la cuchilla corta con la cual podía darse muerte pero se le ocurrió otra de sus ideas locas, la metió entre su entrepierna simiulando que la tenía bien grande y sabrosonga mientras movía de cintura de adelante-atrás cantando

-A mover el culo, a mover el culo…Mover el culo…¡Yuzu Oneechan mueve ese culo!

El oficial de la nada tenía venas dibujadas por todo su rostro pero el yorozuya no se conformó a lo cual fingió a ser cocinero junto con un tomate que cortaba con la cuchilla mientras cantaba una canción italiana cosa que encabronó lentamente al pobre Hijikata

-¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?

-Un Nicomaki

-¿Nico qué?

-Nicomaki, cortando un tomate sobre una buena tabla…Tengo pensado hacer una sopa de tomate con flores de cerezo o quizás un dulce de fresa o cereza con salsa de tomate…Digo, las tsunderes y las lolis son mejores haciendo ese tipo de cocina, ya sabes serruchar sobre una tabla y esparcir la sopa sea en tu casa, en una mansión, en tu escuela, en una piscina, en los baños o acostarse con la madre de una tsundere o de una loli.

El oficial estaba rojo quizás de la ira, de los celos, de tener como amante a semejante subnormal…Estaba jodidamente encabronado pero de una bomba nuclear mientras Gintoki seguía con su parodia ahora su peluca era roja y con bigote francés junto con una dokimakura de Nico Yazawa, bueno Nico Nico Nii para los gordos enfermos hijos de Chris Chan.

El oficial le hizo el famoso coscorrón de Don Ramón y claro el Pi pi pi del Gintoki del Ocho

-¡No te doy otra no más porque…!

-Es que no me tienes paciencia

-¡Deja los chistes, ¿Quieres?!

En eso se subió Shinpachi para explicarle el paso siguiente del ritual y cómo era de esperarse el yorozuya estaba con cara del asco

-¡No jodas Passan! ¡¿Me dices que debo sacarme las tripas?! Soy un samurái pero no puedo creer que el seppuku sea así de grotesco, sólo espero que no haya un idiota que se le ocurra subir esto a Best Gore

-Bien, si las comadres dejarían de chismear- Hijikata estaba con una cara de pocos amigos mientras preparaba su katana, un intento más y ya estaría hasta la madre de este maldito friki de porquería

-Bien idiota, quítate la ropa

-No me digas Mayonesa, ¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo en frente de todos? Usted señor no tiene vergüenza- El samurái se quitaba el saco escolar pero el muy payaso se lo puso como una bufanda cosa que al oficial se le brotaba ciertas pequeñas bolas en el cuello, el yorozuya ahora usó el saco como si fuera una toalla limapiandosela por su sensual y suculenta espalda de guerrero haciendo más escarlata al pobre oficial y en serio el físico del samurái lo hacía latir por mil pero a la vez estaba enojado ya iban casi 20 minutos y posiblemente Sougo y quizás Kondo harían de su enojo un espectáculo hasta en Facebook, en instagram o quizás en Youtube…

El pobre ya estaba hasta la coronilla, estaba hecho un ridículo y más aún cuando Gintoki fingía bañarse con una esponja mientras cantaba a todo pulmón

-Cantando en el baño, ¡Me acuerdo mucho de ti!- Pero por otro lado el temible vicecomandante estaba excitado, en verdad su cuerpo era digno de los dioses, era como un chocolate blanco hecho un hombre y con cerebro…No importaba en que momento lo notara, Gintoki era zukulento, sabroso y rikolino….Quizás un delicioso chocolate blanco, bueno bañado en mayonesa.

…¿O un Gintoki bañado en mayonesa? Quien sabe pero el oficial volvió a la realidad mientras ahora hizo el Don Ramón pero pellizcando a Gintoki Villagrán como Quico aunque no estaba ni Florinda Kagura Mesa o el Profesor Okita Jirafales ni Shinpachi Antonieto de las Nieves

-¡Ahora saca el puto cuchillo!- Exclamó el oficial iracundo a lo cual el peliplata trató de desenvainar la tanto pero lo peor se veía en vivo y en directo…No podía ni desenvainar esa cosa a lo cual era ridículo y más tratándose de un simple cuchillo. Gintoki hacía lo imposible para sacar esa maldita cosa aunque sus ojos se inyectaran de sangre, el sudor recorriera su cuerpo, sus venas brotarían, aunque de la nada se conviertiera en un hombre supermusculoso y aceitoso pero nada.

Esa cosa era más fuerte que él, e incluso Kagura con su super fuerza o Sadaharu con su instinto animal no le hacían nada a la pobre cuchilla. Hijikata se tragó su orgullo para ayudar a sacar esa maldita cuchilla y no faltaba el forcejeo entre ambos. El oficial ponía una rodilla sobre el hombro del yorozuya mientras éste sostenía la empuñadura para sacar el filo y lo lograron pero ahora se tornó más petiurbador porque el pobre oficial tenía la cuchilla clavada en su mano mientras gritaba de dolor mientras el pobre yorozuya decía un sinfín de groserías ya que se suicidaba con el mango de la cuchilla.

Luego de unos minutos ahora Gintoki se preparaba para darse con su propia mientras la audiencia estaba aguardando otro buen ataque de risa por parte de su samurái e incluso el shogun y sus hombres explotaban de risa frente al simple movimiento del peliplata. Y como era de esperarse el friki cantaba Figaro mientras afeitaba con clase y con maestría a Kondo, a Madao y hasta Serizawa lucía bien con semejante barbero y Hijikata…

Una última vez y lo mataría a tajos, de que valía ese estúpido ritual si de todos modos su estúpido haría cualquier estupidez, boludez, pendejada o sus mamadas legendarias y claro saldría vivo y coleando…Pero la tradición que si el ejecutor fallaba aunque sea en cortar la cabeza también debía matarse con ese ritual pero ese día no…

Mientras tanto Gintoki falló en suicidio ya que dicha cuchilla era de utilería a lo cual intentó con una katana prestada pero terminaba rota e incluso Kagura intentó con cada clase de arma corto punzante pero todas terminaban hechas pedazos. El oficial se fue corriendo al tamerino y dos minutos era un hombre de cabello largo y sueter verde con un brazalete en su brazo

-¡Yuzu Aihara! Como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil te ordeno que me lleves en tus brazos

El peliplata decidió a su "Mei" entre sus brazos mientras decía con voz seductora

-Mei, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y tener un hijo?

-Acepto, pero esta vez tú debes tener el bebé

-Sale y vale

La pareja salió al muy estilo Disney aunque se montaron en la motoneta yendo como flash a la casa del vicecomandante mientras la Yorozuya y los shinsengumi salieron disfrazados de los personajes de aquel manga yuri

Kagura como Yuzu con coletas

Shinpachi como Gafitas sempai

Sadaharu con cabeza de limón

Zura como Harumin solo que se puso pelotas de baloncesto para simular que las tenía muy grandes

Elizabeth tenía coletas sangrado por la nariz y un cartel que decía "Haruyuzu es canon"

Okita como Mei

Kondo como Momokino

Y Takasugi se tragaba su orgullo mientras su pelo era rosa aparte de unos audífonos rosa y una ropa de niña delincuente estudiantil y si vieron ese manga ustedes saben cuál es.

Y como siempre nuestros amados personajes hicieron otro arco de comedia sobre comedia romántica y bueno, el resto es historia.


End file.
